Swan Escape
by ADADancer
Summary: Every year since I could remember, we had been going on the Swan Escapes. A great weekend getaway with the family. Except this year I was bringing my husband, and my family seems to be obsessed with our sex life. October Drabble Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**I know A Hard Day's Night has not been updated, I promise to update this weekend.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Swan Escape

**1.**

"Bella, calm down," Edward laughed. "It isn't like I haven't met your family before. They_ did_ come to our wedding."

I sighed. "I know, but I worry."

I was born into a big Italian family. Every year since I could remember, my grandparents on my father's side would take the whole family on a weekend getaway. They called it the "Swan Escape." This year's escape was in Monterey Bay, California, a long, eight-hour drive from Fallbrook, California.

"Honey, come on. Everything will be fine." Edward ran his fingers through my hair and turned his eyes back to the road.

"I know, but I get afraid sometimes that you will realize how crazy my family really is and run away."

It wasn't that I was ashamed of my family, but they were a bit on the crazy side. The Swan family children consisted of three boys and one girl. My father was the second oldest son. My oldest uncle, Felix, got married four years ago. Although he was always nice to me, he took advantage of my grandparents' money. My father, Phil, was the perfect child growing up, but his parents soon realized that it was all a scam. My father not only was a diagnosed sociopath, he was released from prison this year. My father had a thing with stealing money from everyone, including his parents and my step-father, Charlie.

My youngest uncle, Demetri, was a swinger and a ticking time bomb. At one Escape he punched Uncle Felix at dinner. Needless to say, no one has spoken to him since. Then there was my amazing Aunt Gianna, the only girl and, not coincidentally, the only perfect child of the bunch.

She lived thirty minutes away from my family, while my uncles and grandparents lived in Northern California.

Growing up, I was closest to my Aunt Gianna and her husband, my Uncle Marcus. I was the oldest grandchild, which meant for three years I was the only child and received the undivided attention of all family members before my other cousins joined the family. Even though I was twenty-four years old now, the men in my family were still a bit overprotective of me. They had met Edward a couple of times— while we were dating, our engagement party, and our wedding. However, spending a couple of hours with each other during those times, was way different then spending an entire four days together.

We had so many interesting stories growing up—especially on the Swan Escapes. Although, for the first time, Edward, my husband, would be joining the family. I was a bit concerned, because things could get wild on these trips. Where my family talked exceptionally dirty, Edward's parents were very serious and didn't find any interest in humor. It was a bit intimidating.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he said and leaned over the center console to give me a kiss, ending the conversation.

_Fine. Everything would be fine. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**I know A Hard Day's Night has not been updated, I promise to update this weekend.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**2. **

"Damn how many clothes did you pack?" Edward grumbled as he set down my two big suitcases next to his small one.

"I told you— you have a day outfit, and for dinners you have a separate outfit. Then you have to make sure you have a matching sweater, purse, and shoes to complement the outfit," I explained as I fixed the collar on his shirt.

"I understand, but you packed like we were going to be gone for weeks instead of days," he chuckled.

"When are you going to learn? Women always pack way too much," I chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He pressed a chaste kiss against my lips.

"So, when are your parents arriving?" he asked.

"In about an hour. They were following Aunt Gianna," I said.

Edward ran his hands up my body and scooted closer to me. "So, we have an hour before anyone else arrives?" he asked. His lips almost touched mine.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What do you say about christening this room?" he asked and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hmmm, I think I'd like that," I answered before we fell back onto the bed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**I know A Hard Day's Night has not been updated, I promise to update this weekend.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**3. **

I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a bright orange zebra-striped tank top. My short brown locks were curled under and my make-up was soft. Edward came out of the bathroom showered and dressed. Water droplets fell from his neck down the V-neck of his shirt. Even after our recent love-making, I still wanted him.

My eyes drifted up to his face, finding his lips in a perfect crooked smirk. He knew exactly what I was thinking. "You sure we don't have enough time for another quickie?" he asked, licking his pink lips.

"Yes, I am very sure." I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. "The family will be here…"

I was interrupted by three soft knocks. "Well, look at that. They are right on time."

Edward turned away and opened the door. We were greeted by my mother, Charlie, and my brothers Alec and Riley. Alec was a sophomore in college, and Riley was in his freshman year of high school.

"Hey, how are you?" I greeted Alec. While my brothers got my father's tall frame, I got my mother's short one. Alec was at least six feet, five inches. I was only five feet tall; I was so short compared to them and my husband. Edward was six feet, four inches. I hoped that someday, when we had children, they got his height. It would be so much easier for them—especially grocery shipping or reaching items on high shelves.

"I'm good," he answered like always. Alec was a man of a few words compared to Riley, who talked nonstop.

"That's great." I gave him a hug.

I said hello to Riley and Charlie before they left to get the luggage. Edward went to help them. My mother and I sat on my bed and talked with one another. My aunt Gianna and her daughters Alice and Jessica joined us briefly before they went up to their rooms to get settled in.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**4. **

Today we all decided to go out and take a walk on the Fishermen's Wharf. My aunt and her family were all interested in trying to decide who had the best clam chowder. As a hater of all seafood I would not be participating. Edward was excited to join. He loved seafood, but he only ordered it when we went somewhere out to eat, since I refused to cook it.

It was really hot out at first, but toward the end of our walk it got a little chilly. Thanks to Edward and his naturally warm body, he quickly warmed me up. My uncle and cousins enjoyed tasting the different clam chowders. Edward wasn't a big clam chowder fan, but he happily tried each one, and then attempted to give me a big sloppy kiss.

When they finally finished at all of the different stands, they voted that the first one was their favorite. We walked toward the end of the pier and saw the adorable seals lying out on big tires. We took a couple of pictures before we walked back. We decided to go to Crabby Jim's since they had their favorite clam chowder. I liked it because they had cheeseburgers on the menu. That was enough to quell my hunger.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**5.**

"Edward, we have to go," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Hmm, not yet," he whispered.

"Honey, we really have to go. It's five after seven and we were supposed to meet everyone at Grandpa's room at seven."

Edward ignored my explanation and pulled me tighter to his body. His amazing kissing skills never got old.

"Edward," I groaned as he bit the skin where my neck meets my shoulders. I shoved him away.

"What?" he smirked.

I grabbed a white towel on the counter and wiped up the raw area. "Great, just what my family needs to see."

"Like they don't know we are married. Have been for eleven months," he chuckled.

"I know. It's just they still think of me as a little girl," I sighed.

"If you were a little girl I definitely wouldn't be married to you and you wouldn't be wearing that hot as fuck red dress," he said as he ran his big, warm, hands down my body.

I quickly fixed my hair. "Alright, lover boy, let's go." I dragged him with me.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**Now things area about to get crazy. ;)  
**_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**The craziness begins!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**6. **

"Have you been sharpening that pencil lately?" Uncle Marcus bellowed from across the table. Thank goodness the family sports bar was so loud and crowded that most people didn't hear what my uncle had said to Edward and me.

"Um…" Edward started choking on his beer.

Kill me now! They really were going to scare my husband away. Why were they so interested in our sex life?

"Dude, just stick your pencil into her sharpener. In a few months maybe then you'll have finally impregnated her." Marcus laughed along with everyone else.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Marcus. We'll have many babies when we are ready." Edward tried to soothe my drunken uncle.

"I bet you two will have a lot of fun doing that. I know I sure did," Uncle Marcus said as he pulled my Aunt Gianna in for a kiss.

Edward and I had a great understanding. We both could have drinks, but not to the point of being plastered and making fools out of ourselves. Uncle Marcus was an alcoholic, and when he had his beer he would be on a roll. He had a great sense of humor, but such a dirty mind. Right now, I didn't envy my aunt at all.

"Ay, Edward, don't be breaking down any of those walls tonight. We're next door to you," Uncle Felix chuckled, taking a drink.

"I don't plan on it, sir." Edward saluted him.

"Oh my gosh," I groaned as I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Seriously what are you two waiting for? You both have great careers," Grandmother said.

At the prime age of twenty-four, Edward and I did have great careers. Edward worked at his father's pharmaceutical corporation and I was an event coordinator for Volturi Events and Parties. We had a nice steady income compared to most our age, and we had a nice house. We just weren't ready to have children yet. It was a big step.

"Ay, some more drinks. Let's make a toast!" Uncle Felix said, passing us each a shot of vodka.

"To Bella and Edward, making a baby tonight!"

"Get that pencil nice and sharp, Edward!" Uncle Marcus winked.

I downed my drink hoping this conversation was not real. Only three more days to go with my crazy family.

"So, Edward, have you stuck your piggy in the blanket?" Marcus asked.

_Seriously, kill me now!_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**The craziness begins!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply when I get back home from work.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**7. **

"Edward, honey you have to wake up." I shook him.

I was already dressed and ready to go, but Edward was a heavy sleeper. He was not much of a morning person like me. After last night's embarrassing dinner, Edward and I came back to the room and went to bed. I was so not in the mood for sex, but Edward, on the other hand, was. He finally compromised for sex later, and sleep first.

Today the women were going to go for a walk in Carmel while the men golfed. Growing up, Edward had played a lot of golf with his grandfather and father. He didn't really care for golf that much, but if it was what the men were doing, he was going to do it.

"Edward," I whispered, lightly nibbling on his ear.

"Fuck," Edward rasped and stretched his long limbs.

"Hey, it's time to get up. The guys are leaving in thirty minutes." I kissed his cheek.

He turned on his stomach and pulled me onto the bed making me squeal. "I didn't get my morning kiss." He pouted like a little boy.

He looked so cute in the mornings. His bronze hair was unruly, his green eyes were a bit hazy, and his lips were always in a full pout.

"Morning," I mumbled against his lips before pressing them tightly to his.

He pulled me firmly against him, letting me feel every inch of his hard, toned body. "What time will you guys be getting back?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but you need to get ready. You boys are leaving soon." I said, massaging the back of his neck.

He turned his head and kissed my wrist. "Alright," he grumbled and got out of the bed.

He stripped out of his boxers, letting me see his perfectly round, dimpled butt. Yep, that's my husband.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**8. **

"I'm just going to sit back with Ben," Aunt Irina said.

As sweet as my Aunt Irina was, she was very distant from the family. She loved going on these trips, but all she wanted to do with Uncle Felix was sleep, rent movies, buy the most expensive meals, and charge things to the hotel room because my grandfather was paying. They totally took advantage of what my grandparents were doing.

My mother and Aunt Gianna's family were raised with manners and to be extremely grateful for what our grandparents did. The trip was free, so why be greedy, Now, Aunt Irina wanted to hang back with Ben, who was almost eleven. She would rather the two of them go on a private walk instead of spending time with us, but she would be sure to meet us for a free lunch. Alice and I gave each other a knowing look before we turned around and walked away.

"If you're sure?" my grandmother asked.

"Yes, please," my aunt said.

"Alright," my grandmother said before joining us.

"So, how's Jasper?" I asked my cousin.

Alice was a freshman in college this year, and Jasper had been her boyfriend since they were freshman in high school. However, they had known each other since the first day of kindergarten.

"He's good. He's been busy this summer with football practice," she said.

Alice and Jasper both attended California State Fullerton and Jasper played on the football team. Alice was an amazing softball player and got a hefty scholarship to attend the school. As much as I tried to talk sports with her, especially softball, I had a hard time. I was not a sports lover, but I would always try to attend her games to support her. We also had a love for shopping, so we would meet up at the outlets to shop.

"Are you going to be living in the dorms or in an apartment together?" I asked.

"Ha," he scoffed. "I know my dad always jokes with you and Edward, but he has scared Jasper even from coming near me. Jasper never kisses me unless we are at school or my parents aren't around. I will definitely not be living with him anytime soon," she explained.

"Yeah, your father would definitely not be fond of that." I giggled with her as we sat down on a long log, wiggling our toes in the warm, soft sand.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**9. **

We returned at the hotel early. My grandmother was going to take her nap, Aunt Irina and Ben were going to go out and meet some friends close by, and the rest of us were going to hang out at the pool.

It was a bit chilly from the wind, so Alice and I decided to go into the Jacuzzi. I sent Edward a text, alerting him where we were. The men were all out eating lunch.

I adjusted my top; I didn't want to flash anyone today. Alice and I each had a glass of my homemade strawberry iced tea. It tasted so crisp and fresh—the perfect thing to quench our thirst.

Alice and I stepped into the bubbling Jacuzzi and let the warm temperature relax our muscles. We talked a little bit about Aunt Irina not joining the family, which we thought strange. We really only saw her once a year. She lived close by Monterey, so why would she want to visit her friend instead of her family?

Edward and Uncle Marcus soon joined us. Uncle Marcus talked to Alice for a couple of minutes before he went to go swim with his youngest daughter, Jessica. Jessica, bless her soul, entertained all the younger children, but she was definitely gave my Aunt and Uncle a run for their money.

Edward took a sip of my drink and I rolled my eyes. It didn't matter if he had a full bottle of strawberry iced tea; he would always drink from mine. He sat up on the edge of the Jacuzzi, his legs dangling on each side of me.

"How's Jasper?" Edward asked Alice.

"He's good. Busy with football," she shrugged.

Edward nodded. There was a bit of an awkward silence. Alice had to use the restroom, so she quickly got out of the Jacuzzi and left.

Edward stripped out of his shirt. His toned stomach muscles rippled. He joined me and pulled me close to his body.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was nice and relaxing," I answered and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sounds fun." He pinched my sides playfully. "You should have seen what your Uncle Felix ordered and bought. He charged it to his room." He rolled his eyes. Edward was well aware of my Uncle Felix and his selfish ways.

"I'm sure he did," I sighed.

Edward pulled me into his arms, making me wrap my legs around his waist. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know your family isn't as embarrassing as you think they would be," he chuckled.

"I know, but they are the complete opposite of yours," I said into his wet chest.

"That they are," he mumbled and kissed the top of my head.

We were in our own little world until Uncle Marcus yelled. "Are you two getting ready to baste the turkey?"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**10. **

"You thinking about going to the Jacuzzi later?" Edward whispered in my ear.

It didn't matter that we were in a nice restaurant, my family was still loud. We had been at the dinner table about two hours. The younger kids had already eaten and wanted to go play games, while the rest of us had just received our dinner.

Edward and I were shocked at the prices. Of course that didn't stop Uncle Felix and his son Eric from ordering the most expensive item on the menu—the seafood platter. The smell of the seafood was enough to make me sick, but that was sixty dollars right there. I wasn't trying to be money conscious; I just didn't think people should take advantage. It was already a free trip.

Edward ended up getting the small steak and I ordered a grilled cheese sandwich. That was the only vegetarian dish they had here—from the children's menu. He thought it was hysterical and even made me take a picture with my tiny sandwich.

"Hmm, the Jacuzzi sounds good." I shook my head and answered him.

I reached out and took a sip of my wine.

_Yes, great combination— a nice glass of red wine and grilled cheese. _

"Ay, you two rent any movies last night?' Uncle Felix asked.

"No," we replied.

"Oh, we thought we would rent a movie tonight," he said and turned his attention to Alice, who was sitting right next to me. "What about you?"

"Nope, we brought our own movies." She smiled tightly at him.

"Yeah, we didn't think to bring any of that, or snacks. We thought Grandpa was taking us to breakfast every morning." He chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"I'll be right back," Alice said.

"Me too," I agreed.

We both got up and walked over to the bathrooms. "I can't believe they are going to spend that money on a movie," she said incredulously.

"Are you really so surprised?" I asked, chuckling.

"Not really. I just always think that for once they aren't going to do something like that," she said, fixing her hair.

"Me, too," I said.

My phone beeped with a message and the blood drained from my face.

_**Uncle Marcus is demonstrating with his hands how we should make a baby~ E**_

"I'm going to kill your dad," I hissed at Alice before storming out of the restroom.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**11. **

His lips were soft and hungry against mine. After dinner everyone had split up to go to their rooms, but Edward and I decided to go out for some nice relaxing Jacuzzi alone time. We went to the one far away from our building, hoping that my family wouldn't interrupt us. That would be a definite mood killer.

We had arrived at the perfect time. The pool was completely empty, so we were alone and free to do almost everything we wanted.

At first Edward and I played a little footsie from across the Jacuzzi, and that lead to us becoming closer and closer, until I was finally on his lap and his lips were attached to mine.

We had been making out for the past five minutes. I could feel Edward's hardness underneath me, and started slowing gyrating my hips against his. My body was hot from the steam and the closeness of Edward. We moved in synchronization. His long fingers ran down my sides until they gripped my hips.

My fingers clung tightly to his neck, holding him close to my body. I needed him like I needed air. Edward's lips drifted away from mine, but his lips never left my body. He pressed hungry open-mouthed kisses along my neck, collarbone, and the top of my breasts. His hands grasped my ass, holding me tightly to his body.

"Fuck, I love the way you feel, baby," he gasped for air.

"Hmm," I moaned against his neck.

He had this hot as hell freckle on his neck behind his right ear. I kissed the tiny brown dot, and pulled my body as close to his as I could. There was no space between us.

"Edward," I moaned when he lightly bit my chest.

I loved the way my body tingled whenever he was near. "Fuck, I need you baby," he groaned into my chest.

I gently messaged his head as he started to pull the strings of my bikini. Of course, we were interrupted.

"Mommy! That man's eating that girl!" a child cried.

"Shit!" Edward and I both hissed.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy turn around!" his mother screamed.

"This is a family pool. Get a room!" the father demanded, his blue eyes sparkling with a mix of desire and shock.

_What a pervert! _

Edward quickly covered up my bare chest before we got out of the Jacuzzi.

"Damn cockblockers," Edward mumbled under his breath as he handed me a towel.

_My poor blue-balled hubby. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**12. **

"Edward," I squealed.

He lifted me up bridal-style in his arms. "What?" he asked innocently.

I cocked my eyebrow knowing exactly what he was doing. He wanted sex and he wasn't going to let me go to bed until he got his rocks off—not that I minded at all.

He switched the position so my arms and legs wrapped around his body. I lightly grazed my teeth against his ear while massaging and pulling his bronze locks.

"Fuck me," he moaned lowly as he shuddered.

"I would love too," I replied.

He picked up his pace as I tortured him more and more. His hardness was pressed against my stomach.

When we finally arrived at our room, it took him a couple tries to open the door. Edward's mouth was plastered to mine, making it hard for him to see the door. He shut it, pushing me up against it. His lips moved from my neck to my collarbone. He sucked and nibbled on the thin layer of skin.

Edward moved our wet bodies away from the door. In the midst of our passion, we tripped on our suitcase and landed on the bed. Edward gripped my body tightly to his. I hooked my leg over Edward's back and ground my aching center into his hardness.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned.

"Please, Edward," I begged.

He quickly stripped out of his bottoms, and helped me out of my bathing suit. His throbbing cock bobbled up and down as he came back toward me and lined himself up at my entrance. The past hour of making out had me wet and ready for him. We didn't need much foreplay to get the ball rolling.

Edward slowly pushed himself inside of me, before moving in and out. His pace started out slow and eventually became more vigorous, trying to get us to our release. My fingers clung tightly to his muscular back. Our mouths moved in frenzy. If there was something I loved the most about Edward, it was his kissing skills. If I could kiss him all day, I would.

"Fuck, you always feel so good," he moaned.

"Oh, yes!" I screamed.

Edward moved my leg up toward my head, making him go deeper inside of me. His balls pounded against my pussy. I could feel every inch of him, and it was driving me further and further toward my release. The pleasure was becoming too much, my stomach coiled and soon I was falling over the edge, right before Edward came.

We clung to each other tightly, and he kissed me like his life depended on it. We stared into each other's eyes until we got our breathing under control. His lips were swollen and his eyes showed that he loved me. I didn't need to hear the words; that one look was enough for me.

"I bet you got a little bun cooking now!" Uncle Marcus yelled from his room.

"Fuck!" Edward whispered and dropped his head to my shoulder.

_Damn you, thin walls!_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**13. **

"So, you think you got her pregnant last night?" Uncle Marcus hinted.

Edward choked on his bagel and his face turned bright red. "Marcus!" Aunt Gianna shrieked.

"What? What did I do wrong?" He asked her, pretending like it was an innocent question, but we all knew better.

"So, do you?" he questioned.

"No, sir," Edward gasped.

"Aw, men, do I need to make diagrams again?" Uncle Marcus groaned.

"I believe I got it," Edward looked at his coffee and chugged it down like it was a shot.

"Alright, man, it's cool," Uncle Marcus said.

"Yes, let's please end the conversation about my sex life," I begged.

"So, the aquarium?" Alice brought up.

I quietly thanked her across the table. She nodded with a knowing smile.

"Oh, I'm so excited. It's my first time ever going!" Jessica jumped up and down in her seat.

"It's everyone's first time," Alice said in a bored tone as she texted Jasper.

"I know," Jessica said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Very mature," Alice grumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Enough, you two," Uncle Marcus snapped.

They both looked at him sheepishly.

"So Alice has Jasper tried to put a baby in you yet?" I asked innocently.

"What?" Uncle Marcus yelled staring my cousin down.

_That's right Uncle Marcus; two can play at this game. And what a great start for the last day of the trip. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**14. **

The family went in different directions once we arrived at the aquarium. Edward and I wanted some alone time together, so we went off on our own, first walking around to look at all the different sea creatures, then going upstairs to see the giant octopus

I hated the squirming eight-legged creatures, but Edward was fascinated by them. There was a strong glass window between it and me, so I was good.

There was a long crowded line waiting to see it, so Edward and I patiently waited hand and hand. I noticed a couple of women staring at him. Oblivious to their attention, he pulled me in front of him and held me tightly to his body his chin resting on the top of my head.

_That's right bitches! He's mine. _

"You silly woman," Edward chuckled at me as he noticed my staring and kissed my lips.

We finally arrived at the front to see the octopus huddled in the right lower corner. Edward handed someone his iPhone to take our picture with it.

After the experience with the octopus, we walked around some more. We saw stingrays, starfish, sharks, and sea otters. The sea otters were adorable. If it was legal and I had a pool, I would totally take one home and have it as my pet.

Our trip to the aquarium was short and fast paced. I wished we could have stayed longer, but we were on our grandparents time. Lunch was next on the schedule and they didn't want to wait. My grandmother had chosen the restaurant—Gianna's pizza— and our reservations were for one o'clock.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**15. **

Of course as soon as we arrived my Uncle Felix took it upon himself to order whatever he wanted. Edward loved to have beer with his pizza, but he was fine with getting a soft drink—Uncle Felix, not so much. So, Uncle Felix ordered everything and had my grandfather pay the bill.

My grandmother gave me a knowing smirk and wrapped her arm around me as we walked over to the large table.

"Oh sweetness, you know way too much for your own good," she whispered.

"It's just…" I didn't know how to explain to her how wrong it felt, even if I wasn't the one taking advantage of my grandparents.

"I know," she whispered and went to sit next to my grandfather at the head of the table.

Edward and I sat in the booth closest to the wall. Alice and her family were across from us, and my family was next to me.

"Ay, Edward, you up for some beer?" Uncle Felix asked loudly from the opposite end of the table.

"Sure, please," Edward said, handing him his glass.

"Yo, Marcus?"

"Fill her up, man!" Uncle Marcus grinned.

He was never one to turn down a drink, but even if my grandfather didn't buy a couple pitchers of beer, Uncle Marcus would have bought one himself.

I leaned against Edward's chest as he watched the baseball game. The men and my cousins were totally into it— my mother and I, but not mom and me. We weren't really keen on sports.

"Ah yeah," the men cheered and high fived each other.

The team they were rooting for got three home runs in a row and were winning by three. While they continued to watch the game, my mother and I talked about what time we would be leaving tomorrow.

"Yo, Edward! You game for poker tonight?" Felix asked, chomping on a slice of pizza. It was really disgusting how he inhaled his food.

"Sure, I'm down." Edward patted his stomach and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Is that okay with you?" he whispered in my ear.

I snickered. As if he needed to ask. "Yes, go have fun with the guys tonight."

"I'm sure we will," he smirked.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**16. **

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking hot," Edward groaned from beside me.

It had to be the early hours of the morning. The scent of alcohol mixed with smoke had me gagging. I'm guessing Edward let loose playing poker.

His hands ran up my side, over my ribcage, before descending on my clothed breasts. "Mmmm, I'm so fucking lucky," he mumbled and ground his prominent arousal into my backside.

_He really was a horny drunk. _

"Edward," I said in a groggy tone.

He ignored me and pulled my nightie down, exposing my naked breasts. His hands instantly palmed them, before roughly pinching my pebbling nipples.

"Oh!" I moaned a bit too loudly.

"Shh," Edward chuckled. "We don't need your loud as fuck uncle to hear us again."

He slipped his arm underneath me and pulled the hem of my dress up with his other one. I grasped his hand and placed a soft kiss in the palm. He slid his boxers off and lifted my leg up before sliding into me. He moved at a slow steady pace, torturing me.

He held me tightly to his chest; I could feel his soft chest hairs tickling against my back. My body was on fire from his rough kisses and nips.

"Ugh, you always feel so fucking good," he moaned into my ear.

"So good," I moaned.

"Yes, baby, fuck…" Edward hissed.

His hips moved faster. His hand drifted away from mine and down to my sensitive bundle of nerves. The amount of pleasure was putting my body in overdrive. Edward's arm muffled my loud cries.

My body was tired and sticky. Edward had enough energy to clean me up and himself before he got back into bed and pulled me tightly against his naked chest.

"Fuck, I love you," he whispered once he got his breathing under control.

"Love you, too." I mumbled before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**17. **

"Do you have anything else in here?" Edward asked.

I had double-checked our room, making sure we had packed everything. "Yes, except my purse. I checked us out," I said, slipping my sweater on.

"Okay, I have the car all packed. Uncle Marcus said they had a couple more things to pack and they will meet us at the restaurant. Have you talked to your mom?"

"Yeah, she texted me they were ready. I told her I would text her when we were leaving."

"Alright, I'm going to use the restroom real quick and then we should be good," he said.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

I quickly grabbed my phone and sent my mom a text.

_**We're ready. Meet you in five at the restaurant. ~Bella**_

Edward came out of the bathroom right before I got a reply from my mother.

_**K ~ Mom**_

Edward and I walked down the long chilly hall. The air outside was crisp and cold, I was thankful I didn't pack my sweater.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me.

Edward and I turned around and spotted Charlie, jogging toward us. "You kids all ready?" he asked.

It didn't matter to Charlie how old I was. I would always be a child to him.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked.

"Almost. Just waiting on Riley. He and your mom had another fight this morning. I swear that kid is going to give your mother a heart attack." Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should go and check on her," I suggested.

"No, no." Charlie waved his hand at me. "She always feels horrible when you do that. She tells me she feels like a weak person," he sighed.

"I know," I smiled.

"Well, you two go to breakfast. We'll meet you there in a few," he said.

"Alright," I smiled gently at him.

Although Edward and I went to breakfast, I had this nagging feeling in the put of my stomach. I always felt like I needed to take care of my mother, and I definitely hated when anyone mistreated her. She certainly didn't deserve it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**Update later!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I will reply to them. Here is the last chapter! We only have an Epilogue left.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**18. **

"Ay, here comes the two love birds," Uncle Marcus said a bit too loudly for my liking.

"Oh, you," My grandfather chuckled while pointing his finger at Marcus.

"Hi, Grandpa," I greeted.

We took our places, waiting for the rest of my family and Uncle Felix's family.

As soon as my mother walked in I could see the stress written all over her face. I smiled sadly at her, and she came and sat next to me.

"Sorry we are late," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"So, are you and Edward staying at our house tonight, and heading home tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess it depends how tired we both are. We'll let you know when we get to your exit, or I'll call you. Depending on traffic, it could be three hours instead of forty-five minutes from your place." I chuckled.

"Yes, and we know how well Edward does in traffic." She grinned wickedly.

"Oh, do I ever." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I am not that bad," Edward scoffed.

"Oh please, you start snapping at the people and they can't even hear you."

"That's because they are idiots and they need to learn how to drive," he reiterated.

"No, it's because you are impatient." I spoke the truth.

"Well…Well they…" he stuttered.

"Exactly, you have nothing valid to defend yourself. I believe you lost this battle," I chuckled.

"I'm getting something to eat," he grumbled.

"I'll go with you," Charlie said from across the table.

Edward stood up and then leaned down so his mouth was next to my ear. "Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled at him. He could never stay mad at me for more than a few seconds. We would banter back and forth a couple of times, but then he would feel bad. His father always yelled at his mother and he didn't want to have a marriage like theirs.

"A bagel with cream cheese would be nice." I smiled hopefully at him.

"Coming right up." He brushed his fingers across my cheek.

"Ay, Bella," Uncle Marcus said, catching my attention.

I nodded at him. "I know I give you both bullshit. But I know that boy over there really loves you if he can put up with me." He grinned.

Edward and Charlie were talking animatedly with one another. I smiled at the two of them before Edward turned and looked back at me. Turning around, Edward smiled crookedly at me.

They both came back at the same time Uncle Felix's family joined us.

"Ah, you guys already started!" he cried in disbelief.

"Yes, what the hell takes you so long?" My grandfather grumbled as he stuffed himself with another mouthful of eggs.

"You know how it is." He wiggled his eyebrows at his agitated wife.

"No I don't." My grandfather rolled his eyes.

Uncle Felix turned his attention to Edward and I. "Edward does." He raised his eyebrows.

Edward looked up and smirked at him. "I certainly do."

He pulled me closely to his chest and kissed my lips.

_I guess I didn't need to worry about my husband leaving me after all. _

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_

_**I will post the epilogue in a few minutes.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I promise that I will reply to them. I am so happy for all the continued support for this story.  
**

**Here is my short drabble story for the October Drabble Wars! I have the banner up on my Facebook. Check out all the other stories for this month too at drabblewar . blogspot 2012/10/ october-author-question-of-day-monday . html?zx=96b5e7dc3872428a  
**

**Also I was post this story later on my blog in PDF along with my other stories, and the other websites.  
**

**Thanks to my beta's Darcysmom and BelleDuJour for their help. They are truely amazing.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Swan Escape

**19. **

**One Year Later**

"Ahh, it's okay, Mase," I whispered in a soothing tone.

His wails were loud as I changed his diaper.

"I know, baby, I know," I sighed.

I buttoned up his onesie and picked him up. We needed to get back on the road if we wanted to arrive before dinner.

It was that time of the year again for the Swan Escape. This year my grandfather took into consideration that Edward and I now have a two month old baby. So he decided to have the trip in Malibu. It was only a two and a half hours away.

After all that talk about Edward knocking me up last year, we did indeed become pregnant. I was a little shocked at first, but we were really excited to have our first child. My mother was the first person in our family to hear the news. She went a little overboard and shopped constantly for Mase, but it was expected for her first grandchild.

Edward's parents seemed to like the idea of having a grandchild, but they have yet to see him. Their behavior shouldn't have shocked me, but I could see the hurt in Edward's eyes. He watched how all my family came to visit me in the hospital, and checked up on Mase constantly. And his parents? Zero interest.

"Hey Mase, what's wrong, bubba?" Edward asked and took him out of my arms.

Mase immediately stopped crying and stared at Edward. It was like looking in a mirror. Masen looked exactly like Edward did as a child, except his hair had a darker shade to it.

"Are you going to feed him?" Edward looked at me.

"Yeah, I have three bottles prepared for him. I have to stop and pump in an hour," I said in a tired voice.

"Okay," he said with a nod to his head.

Edward buckled Masen up in his car seat and got in the driver seat of our new Chevy Traverse. I really loved this car. Of course Edward got nothing but top of the line; we had the money so it didn't really matter, and he got it for an incredible price. My husband was one great negotiator, something I was not.

I sat in the back with Masen and got his bottle out. Masen's bright green eyes stared at me intently. As soon as the rubber was in his mouth he greedily drank the milk. I gently caressed his pale cheek.

I never knew how much I could possibly love this child. The love of a mother for her child is so unbelievably hard to describe. I could watch him all day and all night, if it weren't for the exhaustion I felt from no sleep. Masen liked to stay up at night and sleep during the day. The complete opposite of ours.

Masen finished the bottle. I gently patted his back and he let out a loud burp. I stuck his pacifier in his mouth and soon he drifted off to sleep.

~SE~SE~SE~SE~SE

We arrived at the hotel right before dinner. I sent my mother a text letting her know that we had arrived, but we wanted to settle in first. She of course couldn't wait to see her grandson and happily took him, letting Edward and I unpack and freshen up, plus I really needed to pump.

I let Edward take a shower first while I sat in a chair pumping my breasts for milk. I sat there feeling sticky and gross and in desperate need of a shower. I was so thankful as soon as the water hit my body. I could almost feel the filth coming off of me.

I put on a nice pink sundress and my white crocheted Toms. I was all for comfort nowadays. My hair was damp and wavy; I wasn't going to waste my time on styling it tonight.

Edward walked into the bathroom as soon as I finished putting on my mascara. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered and kissed my temple.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"Come on, love. Let's get some food in you." He chuckled to himself.

"Food sounds great right now," I moaned.

We walked hand in hand and met everyone in my grandparents' hotel suite. They all smiled and asked more questions about Masen. They were fighting over who got to hold him next.

I greeted almost everybody. The only person missing was Uncle Marcus; he was getting himself a drink.

"How's parenthood?" Grandma Swan asked as she embraced me into a hug.

"I love every second of it," I answered.

"It suits you and Edward very well," she complimented and moved to give Edward a kiss on his cheek.

The family atmosphere was nice and happy. Everyone was thrilled to have a baby on this trip. Now that Edward and I actually had a child, I was hoping on this trip my sex life would not be the main topic of conversation.

The door opened and Uncle Marcus walked in with a nice big mug of beer. "Ay, Ed! You finally did it, man! You got yourself a little piglet!" He high fived him.

Edward chuckled and had a look of pride on his face as he stared at our son.

"So, you getting ready to baste another turkey soon?" Marcus asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

_Okay, my sex life was still going to be the main topic again. _

_Welcome to the Swan Escapes…._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **  
_

_**This story was based on my annual family escapes, and yes Uncle Marcus is a real person and he really did say those things.  
**_

_**I would love to hear what you think.  
**_


End file.
